Late
by Inyx
Summary: [slash] There are countless ways to make up. Talking, chocolate, saying 'sorry'... Kurda has his own way, and it seems to work fine. (Spoilers book 5-6)


**Note:** There are countless ways to make up to someone. Talking, bribing (such as writing them a fic), apologising, and chocolate. And if all else fails... well, Kurda's tactic works just fine for him. _Spoilers book 5/6 _

**Late**

For _Love Psychedelico,_ because I missed our usual chat-session and I feel extremely guilty.

* * *

He found him in the Sport Hall, beating away at an old boxing bag. His fists were flying at a great speed, and his kicks were amazing. The neat, new pants clung to his frame in sweat and the fancy shirt had been discarded long ago, lying in a crumpled sweaty ball on the floor. His jaw was set in determination and anger, his breathing ragged.

Kurda winced at the look on the man's face. His heart was aching with the knowledge that he was the one who had caused that pain, that anger. Why of all days did he have to be late on this one? He cursed himself. He had been down with the vampaneze discussing plans and going over maps. Of course he'd lost track of time, forgotten what day it was today.

Gavner was still punching away, sweat making his torso shine. The muscles in his back and arms were tensed, making Kurda lick his lips in delight. He hoped they could make up soon, his lover looked far too delicious for his own good. Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, Kurda made his way over to the man.

"Gavner."

The punching didn't stop. In fact, it speeded up; making the hinges the bag was hanging on squeak. Kurda sighed. He figured he was lucky Gavner was still aiming at the bag, and not at him.

"Gavner, I'm sorry."

A well placed sideways kick, but no answer.

"I lost track of time. I was working on my maps, and- oh Gavner, I didn't mean to."

Gavner huffed. "So your maps are more important than today?" he asked, slamming his fist against the bag. _More than you will ever know,_ the blond vampire thought wistfully. His heart clenched at the thought, because even though Gavner meant the world to him, he knew he was right. His plan, his duty, was for the sake of the Clan.

"Of course not, Gavner," Kurda said. The vampire snorted, not taking his eyes off his target. In some ways, Kurda was relieved he didn't. It made apologising easier. He always feared that when Gavner would look in his eyes, he'd see the truth, the whole truth. But in other ways, it stung.

He had to do something. The fact that Gavner wasn't talking to him because of his forgetfulness was killing him. Kurda frowned, took a deep breath. He needed to get Gavner's attention. The vampire was still beating at the boxing bag, pounding and kicking. The blonde vampire realised there was only one way to get Gavner's attention for real. He took another deep breath, before leaping in front of the man, between him and the boxing bag.

It was more out of luck than anything that he wasn't hit square in the face. Gavner's fit smashed against his shoulder. Kurda grunted, but stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and slamming his lips up to meet Gavner's. The taller vampire made a surprised noise, stumbling back a step at the weight.

When they broke apart, Kurda could hear his heartbeat drumming in his ears. He opened his eyes slowly, as if he could stall the fact that Gavner was glaring at him. He gave a weak smile, courage shrivelling at the icy glare. Gavner was still angry, had every right to be, but at least he was listening. Slowly, Kurda unwrapped his arms from the man's neck, stepping away.

"I'm sorry."

No answer. Gavner just stood there, staring down at him, arms crossed. His body was still wet and sweaty, and Kurda could feel his sleeves were damp from the contact with the man's skin. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"I would never forget our anniversary."

No answer. Gavner was frowning and his brow was knitted, making the scars on his face scrunch up a bit. Kurda licked his lips, not knowing what to do. He looked at the floor in shame. There was no excuse for what he'd done. Well, none he could tell Gavner about, anyway.

"I know."

He started as two hands grabbed his waist and pulled him close; gasped as a wet mouth closed over his; moaned as a tongue slid it's way past his lips. Gavner's hands stroked circles over his lower back before sliding further down. Kurda grunted into the kiss as the hands squeezed. The kiss broke and Kurda smiled. He let Gavner pull him out of the Hall, knowing fully what Gavner's intentions were.

He just hoped he wouldn't walk all to funny in the morning, because Glalda would never let him hear the end of it.

**Fin**

Forgive me?


End file.
